Diego's old 'Friend'
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: There is a new saber called Mara and she is Diego's old friend, She is acting sweet until Diego left, she is going to make Diego her's and will not rest until she does. Meanwhile Bears are about and they really don't like Humans, sloths or Mammoths I do not know Ice age, only my O.Cs. Read and review! :D (I like to note that this is before Diego's ride of fatherhood)
1. Chapter 1

Diego's old "Friend"

It was a dark night and the stars were out.

The herd were laying in a circle, looking at them.

"Its a beautiful night" Shira said.

"Its not as beautiful as you" Diego said, Shira berried her head in his fur.

"Gross!" Emma,Crash,Eddie, Yasmin and Anna said in disgust.

"Get over it Emma, This will happen to you soon" Manny said.

"Never in a million years, besides I can't because I can not grow up" Emma said, a huge smug grin on her face. That but Manny in the shut up zone, he was a bit upset that Emma can't grow up because it was entertaining to raise a human, but also relieved that he doesn't go through the thing that he did with Peaches.

Peaches was sitting in a tree with Louis on her trunk.

"This _is_ a nice night" Louis said. Peaches nodded, almost knocking him off.

"Whoa!"Louis said gripping on her trunk.

"Sorry Louis" Peaches said. There was a tunnelling sound and a women molehog popped out.

"Louis Jane Molehog!-" She started

"Jane?" Emma and Peaches asked, Granny gave a crumbling laughing fit,

"Its pass your bedtime!" Louis mom said.

"Hi Aunt Lucille" Yasmin said.

"Oh hello, Dear." Lucille said "Louis say goodnight to your friends we are leaving!"

"Night Guys" Louis mumbled and jumped in the tunnel after his mother.

"Speaking of bedtime" Manny said and picked up Emma and placed her on his back. Ellie and Peaches followed him, then Sid, Granny,Yasmin,Anna and the twins.

"Goodnight Precious!" Granny shouted out to sea.

They all heard a mumble "That's whale for goodnight" Granny said to Anna. The polar bear just role her eyes.

Diego and Shira stayed there, It was a great moment.

The moon was full and shinning down on them, Diego turn his head to Shira, her pretty, sapphire eyes were glaring at him and she saw him staring at her and they both turned away awkwardly.

"Lets hit the hay soon" Shira said.

"Alright" Diego said.

Amber coloured eyes were watching them from a bush.

They both pulled themselves and began to walk. Diego was telling her the story about how he, Manny,Sid and Emma met.

"That is a cute story" Shira said, she turn her head to him and gazed into his hazel-green eyes, he gazed back, this would have stayed like this if not a twig snapped from the bushes.

"Who's there!" Diego demanded.

A tangerine coloured saber jumped out from the bushed.

"Mara?!" Diego asked and let out a sound of joy and ran to this female saber and playfully pinned her down and nuzzled her face.

She nuzzled back with a smile. She noticed Shira and frowned.

"Diego, Who is your...Friend" Shira asked, an eyebrow up. Diego coughed awkwardly and jumped off Mara.

"um, Shira this is Mara, Mara this is Shira" Diego said.

"Hi" Shira said, she already didn't like her but she have to look happy.

"Yeah, Hi" Mara said moodily.

"What are you doing here" Diego said and got between the girls.

"I've ran away, I can't live in that pack with out you Diego" Mara said and went to nuzzle him again but Diego pulled away.

"Yeah, Um, Mara, This is uncomfortable" Diego said "Shira is kinda my mate"

"Kinda?" Shira asked

"Okay she is!" Diego said, scared of Shira's glare.

"oh" Mara said, her face was shaped in a scowl. "I have no where to go can I please go with you"

"SURE!" Diego said and trotted off.

"Look, I just want to say-" Shira began.

"Look, Hairball, back off, He's mine, I saw him first and I'm gonna have him" Mara growled at Shira.

"Huh?" Shira said.

"He..is..mine!" Mara hissed

"_I'm_ his mate" Shira said

"But that's not fair!, he was my friend and I was going to make a move is not he left and joined that fat mammoth!" Mara said

"He's not fat, He's poofy!" Shira said, angrily.  
"Whatever, I'm going to have him" Mara said

"Diego's not the last antelope at dinner time" Shira said

"Well I guess I'm starving" Mara hissed.

They went to join Diego, they were near the camp site, but then Diego and Shira heard the worst thing possible... A blood curling scream from a 11 year old human with a possum tail.


	2. Bears and bed times

"Hold on, Emma!, Uncle Diego's coming!" Diego yelled as he and Shira race off.

* * *

Mara looked confused but ran after them.

Emma was pinned down by a huge, bloodshot bear, there was a huge, bleeding claw mark on her right cheek. She let out another scream. Manny was hitting it and trying to push it off. He told everyone else to keep back.

"_HELP!" _Emma cried, It clawed her forehead.

Yasmin, Crash, Eddie and Anna charged at the bear, It turn to face them and it roared. They scream and ran behind a tree. "My life just flashed before my eyes" Yasmin said "And its boring!"

Ellie and Peaches stared in horror, Peaches was crying her eyes out, through the blur of her tears, she saw a shinning thing on Emma's tree, Her dagger!.

"Emma!" Peaches shouted and threw it to her.

It landed two inches from the human.

"Doughnuts!" Peaches said, slapping her head with her trunk. She was a terrible thrower under pressure

Manny charged at it, but the bear push him against a tree.

"Manny!" Ellie and Sid yelled and ran over to him.

Manny moaned and sat up.

The bear was going to go for her heart. There was a fierce roar and a flash of orange and white dove on the bear, and freeing Emma.

She jumped up and grabbed her dagger and ran at the Bear, but Mara got the wrong message and thought that Emma was going at Diego and the pounced on her.

"Oh COME ON!" Emma said and easily pushed her off and ran at the bear.

The bear ran off back into the woods. Emma fell to the floor.

Manny and Ellie ran up to her. " Emma, are you okay" Her father asked her.

"I'm alright" Emma said, her scars have scabbed over but still bleeding.

Emma fell asleep in his trunk and Manny gave her to Ellie and she picked up by her tail and wrapped it around a branch on Emma's tree.

"Thanks, Diego, Thanks Shira" Manny said "Sid start a fire"

Sid banged some rocks together and started a fire.

Anna and Yasmin curled up next to Emma's upside down body and fell asleep.

"Who are you" Manny demanded at Mara.

"That's Mara, she's my friend" Diego said

"Who are you" Mara said snobbishly

"I happen to be that girl's father and why did you pounce on her!" Manny asked and lay down, he was to tried to stand.

"She was going to hurt Diego" Mara said.

"What!?" the Whole herd asked.

"That's my niece, Emma" Diego said.

"Oh, My bad" Mara said.

"Hi, I'm Peaches" Peaches said

"I'm Ellie" Ellie said and shook her paw.

Everyone went to their sleeping spots.

"I'm just grabbing some water" Shira said to Diego and Licked him on the cheek, he smiled warmly, and she walked over to the river near the camp.

Diego closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Shira came back Mara was in _her_ spot, snuggling up to Diego's side.

"Hey out my spot, Orange, that's my mate" Shira growled

"I'm sorry, but have you ever heard the early bird catches the worm." Mara said.

"Huh" Shira said.

"Wow, you've been hanging that dumb sloth for to long, as in you should have been here sooner" Mara Said with a smirk.

Shira growled.

"I am going to make him fall for me ,get lost Kitty!" She said.

That was it, Shira pounced on her, Mara was planning for this so she scratched herself and let out a cry.

Diego jerked awake and looked at them, Shira was still on top of Mara.

"Shira, What did you do!" Diego asked and pushed her off Mara.

"Diego...I...I didn't do that!, She did it to herself" Shira said.

"Yeah, right, Mara isn't that stupid" Diego said.

"I was just lying near you and she must of got jealous and pounce me me and attacked me" Mara said, she let out another cry.

"But...Diego, I..Didn't-" Shira started, Diego just turn his back to her.  
"I'll let this go, Shira, but remember, You may be my mate but Mara is still my friend, Come on lets sleep" Diego said, He nuzzled Shira, shortly and Coldly, lay down and went back to his sleep.

Shira gave a glare to Mara and lay down next to Diego on there stone.

Mara looked disappointed, She wanted him to hurt her back!, Man, Diego has gotten soft, "I bet its that Fat mammoth and that idiot sloth also that Runty Human"

Mara thought "Maybe next time".

She lay down and went to sleep.


	3. Mara is so Evil!

Shira woke up to deep conversation, It was Ellie and Mara.

"-Yeah, Diego was my best friend, so close that we could be boyfriend and Girlfriend" Mara said, she must of saw Shira wake up.

Shira walked over to them.

"Hey, Ells, Ready for are girls day?" Shira asked Ellie, she didn't even look at her.

"Hello?" Shira asked "Ellie!"

"-AW, you and Diego were real good friends huh?" Ellie asked.

"HELLO!" Shira yelled and the two female looked at her.

"Oh, its you" Mara said dully.

"Are you ready to go" Shira asked Ellie.

"Oh, yeah" Ellie said

"Great, let's get going" Shira said.

Ellie and Shira set off and Mara joined them.

"What ya doing?" Mara asked them.

"Going some were" Shira said, bitterly

"We are going to the spa, for a girl's day, , then we are going to grab some lunch, then-" Ellie said

"Ellie, don't tell her" Shira said

"Can I join you" Mara asked

"Yes"

"No"

"_Shira!" _Ellie said, pleadingly

"_Ellie"_ Shira said in the same tone.

"Of course you can, Mara" Ellie said.

Shira gave an annoyed sigh and walked with Ellie and Mara.

"Come on, Emma, please come down" Manny said to A traumatized Emma.

"Whats wrong with her" Sid asked

"The bear thing, she that scared that its going to happen again that she wont come down." Manny huffed.

Sid looked up at Emma's face, her eyes had bags under them and real worried look on her face, she was also chewing her lip.

"Wow, she hasn't been this freak out since she was 7 and walked into you and Ellie when you were...you know...making peaches" Sid said awkwardly.

"That took 7 months of therapy and health care" Manny said, He always regretted that.

Diego walked up to them with a sigh.

"What's up buddy?" Manny asked him.

"Its Shira" Diego said "Last night she pounced on Mara and I think she scratched her, I dunno, But Shira denied it, I don't know who to believe"

"Umm, Believe the person who you married and spends your life with or the person who comes out of the blue and pounces on your niece, Umm tough one there, Diego" Manny said.

"Oh very funny mister smart guy" Diego said with a growl.

"Ah!" Emma yelled as her branch broke and she landed on top of Sid.

"Okay, I'll come down" Emma said dizzily

Shira and Ellie went into the mud, pit Mara stop and hesitated.  
"What?" Ellie asked, relaxed

"I don't want to get my fur muddy" Mara said

"Come on" Ellie said

"Alright" Mara she and jumped in and splash some of the mud in Shira's face, she scowled

Ellie and Mara got back to their conversation

After 2 hours of being muddy, they got out and wash off and walked to the camp.

Diego was lying on a log.

"Hey girls, how was the spa?" He asked

"Great" Shira said, sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and hopped on the log with Her mate.

Mara just walked off, daydreaming about Diego and she heard someone calling her.

"Mara" She turn to see Diego.

"Yes, Diego, My sweet saber" She asked, seductively.

"Do you want to come with me and Shira hunting tonight" He asked.

"Yes, oh god, YES!" She said, he looked at her.

"Oh, I mean, Sure whatever" She said coolly.

"Okay, then" Diego said awkwardly and walked back to Shira on the log.

Mara sighed but growl at the sight of Shira nuzzling him.

She turned around again and a saw a crossed-armed Yasmin on the head of a gruff looking Anna.

"What do _you two_, want" She asked then.

"Mara, come her I have got to tell you a secret" Yasmin said to her, and pulled her in close.

"What?" She asked

"He's not INTERESTED!" Yasmin yelled in her ear almost deafening her.

"You wish you rat!" Mara said, and whacked Yasmin against a tree.

Anna gasped and grunted and Ran at Mara, but she clawed her in the face!.

"That's what you get for trashing my true love!" Mara yelled and she skipped off, leaving the girls in pain.

Later a tunnelling Louis came over, he popped his head out the dirt and smile, he loved tunnelling, his smile disappeared when he saw his cousin and her best friend.

"YASMIN, ANNA!" He said, worriedly.

He help his young cousin up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Yasmin didn't answer.

"Hold on" he said and pulled out a sugar berry and wave in front of her face.

Yasmin's nose started twitching.

"Is that a sugar berry?, Give me" She said and hopped up and grabbed it out of his paws and stuffed it in her mouth.

Anna walked over to them.

"Are you okay, big girl." Louis asked

"I'm alright" Anna said

"Who did this to you, guys" He asked them

"Umm" Yasmin started.

"We fell, Out a tree!" Anna said.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Louis said and tunnelled away.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Yasmin asked the white polar bear.

"Duh, he wouldn't believe us, he actually likes Mara" Anna said

"We have to tell Emma!" Yasmin said and jumped on Anna's head and they trotted off.

Mara smiled evilly watching them, people will never believe them.

Why was Diego with these stupid animals, specially that human, he had so betrayed sabers.

And another thing, She SHOULD BE DIEGO'S MATE NOT THAT SLIVER, STUPID, SABER!.

Her coat wasn't even the right colour.

She looked at the sun, was going to miss her date...hunt with Diego and...HER.

Mara growled fiercely and ran back to the camp.

She had a plan.


	4. The two plans

"She, did what?!" Emma Exclaimed at her two best friends, as she was tending to Anna's cheek.

Crash and Eddie were on her shoulder, their mouths were gaped.

"Yeah" Yasmin and Anna said.

"And you didn't think to tell my father?" Emma asked getting up from her knees.

"He won't believe us" Anna said

"Have you asked him?" Emma asked.

"No, but his your father and he is like you"Yasmin said.

Emma stuck out her bottom lip and nodded, dad was like her.

"Duh" Yasmin said "He did raise her"

"Okay but we have to tell someone" Emma said "But not uncle Diego!, She was his best friend, it'll break his little, confused heart"

"True, how about your mom" Yasmin asked.

Emma, Crash and Eddie shook there head.

"Mom Is friends with her" Emma said.

"Your uncle Sid?" Anna asked

"He will just start crying" Eddie said

"Peaches?" Yasmin said

"No, she likes Mara, too" Crash said.

"Granny!?" Anna and Yasmin asked.

"Yeah okay" The possum and human said.

* * *

And they set off to find Granny.

Diego, Mara and Shira were in the woods.

They all spilt up and went to find something.

Mara ran through the forest, she was surrounded by food!, why were Diego and Shira so careful of what they eat and hunt.

She looked around, there was a park opposite her. Kids were laughing and having fun

Breakfast, Lunch and dinner!, for a YEAR!, This was heaven!, she stalked across to the ice covered park, Diego is going to love her for this!, they are going to eat fried Beaver to night or Turtle soup.

Shira and Diego were still in the forest.

Diego ran a paw down her back.

"What do you want?" Shira asked, annoyed.

"Why are you so mad with me" Diego asked facing her.

"I'm not, Diego" Shira said.

"Okay" Diego said and was going to kiss her, she stopped him by putting a paw in the way.

"hold it they, cowboy" She said

Diego gave her a questioning look.

"Emma, Yasmin and Anna can tell when we have been kissing" Shira said.

"Later" She said. She looked at paw "Okay, now!"

They were going to kiss if not they heard a little child crying for help.

"Come lets go!" Shira said.

"But-" Diego started

"Diego!" Shira shouted "Were the protectors"

"Okay" Diego said

they both ran off.

"What do you think were dealing with?, Bears?, Wolves?.." Diego asked as they ran.

They stopped at the park, Mara was pinning down about six kids! And was going to rip them open!.

"Mara!" Shira and Diego yelled.

Shira pushed her off and help the kids up.

"What the heck do you think your doing!" Diego asked, shocked.

Shira checked if the kids were okay.

"Thanks Mrs Shira and Mr. Diego." They chanted and went down playing, even one of the moms hugged Shira's front leg

"What did you do that for!, See Diego she lost our dinner!" Mara yelled at Diego.

"Why are you attacking KIDS!" Shira asked.

"Duh, I'm starving!, what do you think, easy dinner!" Mara said.

"We don't eat children, or anyone in this village" Diego told her.

They went back to the woods.

Mara banged the earth.

Cements plan B.

she joined Shira and Diego.

"Okay, its possible you two have some Issues, I'll live you to have some gal to gal talk" Diego said and with that he walked off.

Mara didn't say anything to Shira, she just scratched her in the cheek and then rolled about in some mud and rubbed herself in red berries.

"What are you-" Before Shira could even finish that sentence Mara called out for Diego.

"What! What!, Shira are you okay!" Diego yelled and notice Mara.

She looked like she was really hurt and Shira had berry juice on her paws.

"SHIRA!" Diego yelled.

"Diego, I think my leg is broken, can you carry me" Mara asked.

"Of course" Diego said "Why, Shira, Why?" Diego asked.

"It wasn't Shira, A bear came" Mara said. And weakly smiled.

"oh, we have to get you back to Ellie and Emma" Diego said "Shira help me get her on my back."

Shira growl harshly and picked up Mara put her on Diego's back.

"Lets go!" Diego said.

Mara smiled on the way back.

She nuzzled in his fur, and smelled him.

"This is getting good" Mara thought "Really good"

Shira scowled at her. "Cow" She through "I'm his kitty, not you. Diego, My softy, I hope you are smart enough to pass this"


	5. Fake blood and Mara vs granny

"Let me at em'" Granny yelled, Emma, Crash,Eddie, Anna and Yasmin pulling her back.

"Granny calm down, sure, I'm sure that Diego will soon see the light" Emma said.

"God, this old lady is strong" Yasmin said.

They mange to calm the old gal down and they set her down for a nap.

They just hang out on top of the cave, they had no idea how they got up there, but they are staying there until Mara is gone.

Diego, Shira and Mara arrived at home.

Mara snorted away on Diego's back.

"Ellie, Emma!, Mara is hurt!" Diego yelled.

Ellie walked up to them, Emma just stayed at the top of the cave.

"Emma, Come on!" Ellie said up to her.

"No thanks, I'm good" Emma said, her arm supporting her head.

"Get down here you little brat!" Mara Hissed quietly.

Emma turn her head.

"No apples for a week" Ellie said.

Emma huffed and jumped down.

Ellie and Diego carried Mara into the cave and put her on the bed of dried leaves.

Diego stroked her head and walked out with Shira, Emma and Ellie tended to her and cleaned her off.

"Emma, I just going to get more clean leaves" Ellie said and walked out.

Emma lazily carried on cleaning Mara.

She wiped a spot of "Blood", it came off.

"Hey, that's not blood" Emma said.

Mara hissed and Bit Emma on the arm.

Emma let out a little sob and looked at it her arm, it all ready scabbed.

"What did I do" Emma asked.

Ellie walked back in.

"Whats wrong with your arm, Sweetheart?" Ellie asked Emma.

"I..I..Its a bear wound" Mara stuttered.

"Oh, I didn't see that one" Ellie said.

Diego was pacing outside, Shira was lying on a rock.

She was worried about him, Why was he so over protective over her.

Yasmin jumped on her head.

"What's wrong Shira-cat?" She asked.

"Diego, He is so worried about Mara-" Shira said

"Ugh!, Mara, she whacked me against a tree and scratched Anna's Face" Yasmin said making a face

"Wait what, why didn't you tell me that?" Shira asked.

"Sorry, we have told Emma, the twins and Granny" Yasmin said.

"Oh, Granny?" Shira said

"Yep" Yasmin said.

The next morning Mara was lying in her bed, she mange to get Ellie to stop mopping her up, she said it hurts to much.

And she got Manny to make his little angel to be her server. (She liked to call it a servant)

She made that human do her every command. Speaking of which she was thirsty.

"EMMA!" She yelled out the cave.

A tired looking Emma came in, her hair mess up from hanging upside down.

"What" Emma asked, wiping her eyes and yawning.

"I'm thirsty, go down to the lake and get me some water" Mara ordered.

"But its 5:00 in the morning, can't it wait until the rest of the world is awake" Emma groaned

"No, now go!, You stupid rat tailed freak" Mara spatted at her.

"First of all, its a possum tail, second, why can't you go your blooming self" Emma said

"Whatever, I said water!" Mara ordered.

Emma moaned and walked out and Grabbed a doc lead and headed to the lake.

Mara smiled and snuggled down in the leaves.

She jumped when she heard someone walk in with the sound of a walking stick.

"Oh what do you want, grandam?" Mara asked.

"Where's Emily?" Granny asked "Where's my great-granddaughter?"

"You made Emma?" Mara asked

"Don't correct me, Wimpy!" Granny said, hitting on the head with her cane.

"What was that for!" Mara yelled

"That's for the white bear and the small physio" Granny said, with a approving nod.

"Whatever" Mara said, looking at her claws

Granny hit her on the head again.

"Ow!, what was that for!?" Mara yelled.

"Nothing, I just like hitting you" Granny said and Mara lunges at the old women.

Shira walked passed the cave and saw this.

"Hey!, first kids, now seniors!, what is your problem?" She asked

"I can take her snowy" Granny said.  
"Stay back Granny" Shira said and lunges at her and pinned her down.

"Point one" Shira said.

Diego walked in the cave "Hey Mara I got you some-" Diego started and saw them

"This isn't what it looks like" Shira said looking at him then at Mara.

"Really!" Diego said. "Can I talk to you outside!"

Diego and Shira walked outside.

"Its not my fault, she was attacking granny" Shira said.

"Shira, I love you but you have to stop, I know you have a problem with Mara" Diego said

"Tomorrow, We are going to the beach so be nice!" Diego said.

"Alright, for you" Shira said and licked him on the cheek.

Emma came up with the water.

"Oh no!, don't make me puke in this water , wait, yeah, do it, its Mara's"

"What are you doing up so early?" Diego asked the human.

"Mara wanted Water" Emma said.

"Oh, good your helping people" Diego said

Emma and Shira looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Here" Emma said, putting down the water.

"This wrong" Mara said.

"How?" Emma asked

"too much" Mara said, Emma stood there like a lemon. "Shoo!, get my water!"

Emma sighed and walked off.

_Worst wake up ever!_


	6. a cliffhanger with a cliffhanger

When sun finally came up, Emma was sleep on her arms sitting against a tree.

"Emma" Manny said Shaking her shoulder

"Huh, whoa!" Emma said falling over. "Ow".

"What are you doing down off your tree?" Manny asked, picking her up and dusting her off.

"Mara, she wanted some water" Emma said.

"What!, Just because your helping her doesn't mean you have to be by her side all the!" Manny said.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go to the beach now" Emma said and climbed on her father's back.

"After breakfast" Manny said

at the rock table Emma, Anna, Yasmin, Shira, Granny, the twins even Manny were scowling at Diego.

Mara sat next to him.

"Emma!" She ordered the girl and pointed her paw at the food.

Emma groaned and got up but Manny wrapped his trunk around her arm and pulled her back down.

"What are you doing?" Mara asked the mammoth.

"She isn't going to work for you" Manny said

Mara scoffed and chewed the meat.

Later in the morning everyone set off for the beach.

It wasn't a long walk, just passed the cliffs and near the forest.

Emma jumped on Peaches' back with Yasmin on her shoulder.

They walked off.

Manny was humming a nice tune. It what he use to sing a lullaby to Emma to get her to go to sleep.

"_Mammoths, sleep on ground,_

_With his friends, all around,_

_Whenever you snooze along the night_

_just dream and dream until there's light._

_Good night, my little one._

_Go to sleep till the night is done"._

It was either that or stroking her on the nose _or_ giving her this weird berry that drops her straight to sleep.

Mara was leading on Diego's shoulder, Shira had a jealous look on her face.

Anna was walking behind her with Crash and Eddie on her Back.

"Kid, stop stalking me" Shira said to her.

"we're not, Look, Emma's worried about you, I am too, so are these guys" Anna said. Crash and Eddie nodded.

"What!, I'm good" Shira said, nervously.

Anna and the possum eyed her.

"Its Mara and Diego, isn't it" Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Shira said "She is just a low life, self centred bit-"

"WHOA!, this is a kids' story, not that language!" Anna yelled, Crash and Eddie covered each other's ears.

Emma was humming the tune that Manny was humming too.

She heard a grumbling.

Her ears perked up.

They were on the cliffs and Shira and Mara were at the front.

Then there was another grumbling and the two Sabres crashed down on the cliffs holding on for dear life.

"SHIRA!" Yasmin and Diego yelled.

"Get back!" Manny yelled to the herd.

Diego was the closest, who should her saved?!

His long time best friend, or his mate!?

He had an idea, he will have to save them both!

Mara was the closest, he dove over to her and grabbed her by the scuff of her neck and pulled her up.

He put her down and ran off to get Shira but Mara grabbed him by the paw and hugged him and he couldn't wriggle out.

Emma jumped down of Peaches back, Shira fell more, Yasmin and Anna followed her.

Emma jumped down the cliff, Anna grabbed her ankles and Yasmin grabbed Anna's back paws.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Yasmin gasped.

"Shira grab my hand!" Emma shouted down at her.

She gave a swipe for the hand but she miss and fell down.

"SHIRA!" Emma screamed.

The saber fell down into complete darkness.


	7. the leader of the bears

Anna pulled up Emma by her ankles.

Emma slowly got up and turn her hard, scowling face to Diego and Mara.

"You IDIOTS!" She scream and hit both of them with a stick.

Yasmin bit Mara on the paw.

Mara smiled even know it Yasmin's bite hurt...a lot.

Diego looked down the cliff. He had tears in his eyes.

"Shira are you down there!" Ellie yelled down hoping for an answer.

Mara gave a huge grin "Of course she isn't a-" She stopped in mid sentence.

"OW! They all heard

Shira was ALIVE!.

Emma and Diego gave a yell of joy.

"Hold on Shira were coming!" Manny yelled down.

But before they could climb down roars came from the forest and three bears came clawing to them.

"RUN!" Sid yelled.

Emma ran up a tree, Yasmin on her shoulder.

"Go find Shira and bring her to us!" Emma said.

Yasmin nodded and jumped off the tree and down the cliff with a leaf parachute.

Emma jumped off the branch and on Ellie's back.

"Run, Mom, run!" She shouted and Ellie ran back to the campsite.

Yasmin landed on the sandy earth.

She began to sniff about and saw the white saber.

She was passed out. Yasmin ran over and checked her pulse.

Thank God, it was was beating.

"Okay" Yasmin breathed and rubbed her paws together and pulled Shira's turquoise earring.

"Come on Shira, come on!" She wheezed and pulled the earring right off.

Yasmin gasped and put on her head and patted.

She knew what to do.

She ran over to a rock pool and grab and leaf.

She dipped it in and went back over Shira and...

Drank the water and then spat it out.

"That taste nasty!" she spluttered "But, it really hit the spot."

She jumped on Shira's chest.

"Oh god!" Shira coughed "Yasmin!"

"What?" Yasmin asked. "We gotta go home"

* * *

"Come on" Shira said and Yasmin jumped on her back and they rushed off.

The herd got back home.

"I...never...want...to...run...AGAIN!" Emma breathed.

"Look, guys, I'm really so-" Diego began but Anna, the twins and Emma turn there head and went over to the beds.

The stars were out.

Mara walked over to Diego who was looking out at them.

"Hey handsome" She said

"Hey, Mara" Diego said.

"So, how are you" She asked

"Gutted" Diego answered.

"Oh" Mara growled.

"I miss her, Mara" Diego said and walked to his sleeping spot.

Mara growled and ran of to the forest.

Emma and Anna's eyes blinked open and saw her.

"Lets move" Anna said to Emma, they followed her.

"-You were supposed to KILL HER!" They heard Mara yelled.

"Sorry, Ma'am" A clan of...BEARS!.

Emma and Anna gasped.

Mara turned her head to them, Emma grabbed Anna and hid behind a tree.

"Anyway" She said "I'm in charge and you better get killing, I want that Human girl and her little friends gone by the end of the week, I want that Shira not just but slushed and masted up into a pile of blood and Diego will finally be mine!"

"Yes Mara!" The bears chanted.

Emma and Anna looked at each other.

They saw Mara coming and ran back to bed.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"Tell My dad!" Emma said.

They hardly slept a wink that night.


	8. Busted

Emma and Anna got up really early in the morning and went over to a possible passed-out Manny.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad,Dad,dad" Emma said repeatedly and poked him in the eyelid.

"Dad, Dad-" Emma started again but Manny court her hand with his trunk.

A tried looking Manny looked up at the two pre-teens.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"It about Mara" Anna whispered but Mara's eye popped open and lifted her head up, quickly.

"What about her, Kids?" the sleepy Manny asked

"Well-" Emma and Anna started

"Hey Manny, Here are some lovely Cherries for you, Your beautiful and wife your precious Daughters" Mara said hopping in and pinched Emma's cheek and gave Manny some cherries.

"Er...Okay" Manny said, taking them and putting them aside. "Emma, Anna what do you want to tell me?"

"Well-" Anna started and before Mara could butt in Emma blurted out. "UNCLE DIEGO IS TOTALLY CLUELESS!"

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked coming over.

"Mara is in charge of the bears, she has been trying to kill me, Anna and you guys"" Emma said.

Mara chuckled nervously.

"Emma Willa Mammoth, what on this earth are you talking about?" Ellie asked, Looking at the girls then Mara then at the girls again.

"Mara...is..in...charge..of..the...bears" Emma said holding Ellie's face and nodded slowly.

"Really?" Manny said to Mara.

She laughed awkwardly "Gee, Kids, Gotta love 'em" Mara said to them and pulled Emma and Anna down and rubbed their heads.

"Don't you touch those girls" Manny said pulling Emma and Anna away.

"Why _is_ Emma's middle name Willa?" Anna asked, totally out of the blue.

"Its my mother's name-oh never mind, Mara is my daughter telling the truth?" Manny said, walking closer to them orange saber.

"Yes, Manfred it is true, very true, and Your little meerkat friend and Shira will never make it alive-" Mara said

"Hey guys!" Yasmin said joining them on Shira's back.

"Shira!, Yasmin!" They shouted and ran to them.

Mara looked about and saw Diego he was awake but he wasn't looking there.

"Gotta go!" She said and ran over to Diego.

"Hey, sweet thing, wanna take a run on this mountain, You do, great! Lets go!" Mara said and Diego shrugged and ran off.

He joined Mara who was sitting near the edge.

"Diego, I need to tell you something" Mara said

"Yeah, tell away" Diego said.

"When we were kids, you know teens, I always loved you" Mara said.

"Oh, wow this is so uncomfortable, you see, I only see you as a sisterly like friend-" Diego was stopped, Mara led in and kissed him full on the lips.

When she pulled off Diego's eyes were wide.

"Umm..." He started and Mara kissed him again.

"DIEGO!" they turned around to see the herd lined up next to each other and Next to Emma was a Angry looking Shira.  
"n..n..no!, Shira this is not what it looks like!" Diego said.

"Really?" Shira asked, tears in her vivid blue eyes.

Shira ran off into the woods.

"Holy cheese bucket in a pencil sharpener, you jerk!" Yasmin yelled at Diego and Mara, Sitting on Emma's possum tail.

"Yasmin" Emma growled.

Ellie gave Diego a cold, hard stare and ran off to Shira.

"No, guys-" Diego said

"Just save it!" Sid said to everyone's surprise. And he ran off to Ellie and Shira.

One by one each member walked off to there sliver friend.

"I hope you too have a lovely life" Emma said.

And jumped on Manny's back and they both walked off, turning away from the two orange sabers, one with a broken, sad face and the one with a evil grin.

**Well what do you think!.**

**Sorry about the cliffhangers!**

**I can't help it!.**

**Thank you Yasmin if your reading this!, My friend who I named the meerkat after, She helped me with each and everyone of these chapters and stories :D :D.**

**Review please!**


	9. Mara's true colours

"What did you make me Do?" Diego growled at Mara.

"I made you and I, an item" Mara said and led in and was going kiss him again.

"What are you going!?" Diego growled putting a paw to her mouth.

"Kissing you silly head" She said and she led closer and Diego jumped out the way making her fall on the floor.

"Ow!" She said.

"Why did you kiss me!?, In front of MY herd" Diego hissed.

"Duh, because you love me and I you" Mara said.

"What!, I said I see you as a sister!, But now forget it!" Diego said.

"Aw, I thought you loved me framing your pretty, wife or to kill your lovely little niece, And me thinking you would like those kids for breakfast" Mara said.

"Wait a minuet, It was you!, your bears tried to kill Emma, you framed Shira, and you almost killed Yasmin and Shira" Diego growled.

"Oh your a genius" Mara said sarcastically.

"Well, lets see how smart I am when I rip you to pieces!" Diego shouted and lunged at her.

She dodge him and pounced on him and blew a kiss to him and threw him against the stone wall which cracked when he hit it.

"I've Hanging around with bears for years, you really think I'm not going to pick up any moves" Mara laughed.

Diego growled and pushed her over the cliff.

She grabbed on to his paws and kicked him in the face.

She climbed back on land and scratched his face and cornered him.

"Diego, Why did you go off with herbivores! You should of stay with me and the bears, we could have had kids, be mates, we would have been a good together!, but NO!, You went with the runt human, the fat Mammoth and the ugly sloth and met that thing you call a mate!" Mara yelled.

She pinned him over the cliff.

She whispered in his ear in a sing song voice.

"I love you".

She was about to push him off but Diego roared in memory of Meeting Shira, Raising Emma, baby-sitting Peaches, Saving Sid from drowning, Helping Ellie giving birth and letting the possums ride on his back.

He pinned her down and got his claws out and pointing it to her chest.

"Go ahead, Diego, Kill me. I guess I'll see your family in the after-world" She said.

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked her.

She pointed down to the camp site.

The herd were running about for there lives from hundreds of bears, Emma was helping Yasmin and Anna in a tree and Anna was just dangling!, Manny was pulling Peaches to a save zone, Ellie was running about looking for crash and Eddie, Sid was pulling granny by the arm who was refusing to go anywhere and Shira was nowhere to be seen, then he saw her!, She was bleeding on her side, it was obvious that she was trying to defend to the girls in the tree.

Diego looked scared.

He jumped off Mara and ran down to the war zone.

A bear with a scar on his left eyes joined Mara.

"Aw, Diego, I thought you loved me" She said "Oh well I guess you just have to die with you little friends, bye bye"


	10. The final battle with Mara

Diego's ears pricked to the back off his head as he ran to the female saber in pain.

"Shira, are you alright?" He asked her.

"No, I'm as happy as a daisy, what do you think?" Shira asked angrily.

"Look, I know I strewed up and I'm sorry that Mara kissed me, Should of never have welcomed her into the herd, Its all clear now, your the only one I love and-" Diego said to a touched Shira.

"Somebody stop those god damn bears!" Emma, Anna and Yasmin yelled from the tree that was above them.

"Right" Diego said and before he could run off, some of the bears cornered him.

"Where do you think your going, pretty boy" The one with the scar said.

He and his croonies ganged up on Him and Shira.

They growled at them.

One shot over to Shira, Diego scratched his nose and he ran off crying.

That just made the leader mad.

Diego and Shira back up against the tree and huddled together.

The bears were about to cut them open but then a flash of white, brown and red and the bears were squashed.

Emma, Anna and Yasmin dropped off the tree and landed on the bears' heads.

"Go and get 'em, tiger" Emma said to Diego.

The bears started to wriggled under their butts.

Diego looked worried for the kids.

"Don't worry, we'll take of these losers" Emma said with a weak smile.

Diego and Shira nodded and ran off.

Emma whispered into Anna's ear and she smiled.

They jumped off the bears.

Anna quickly Ran over to a bush and picked Ripe, Pink sparkly berries.

Emma picked up Yasmin and Anna poured the sugar berries in her mouth.

Emma held Yasmin in her hands like a gun.

"Stand back, this thing's loaded!" Emma said, pointing Yasmin at the bears.

"Ha, Ha, you call that a weapon" The Leader laughed.

"You are going to learn the hard way" Anna said.

Emma pulled on Yasmin's tail and the sugar berries shot out of Yasmin mouth and at the bears.

"AH" the leader screamed like a little girl and ran away.

Emma and Anna smiled at each other.

* * *

Diego ran over to Manny.

"Manny, are you okay!" He asked.

"What did we DO!" Manny asked loudly. "Seriously!"

"Okay, Okay, We're going to sort this out, go grab the girls and go in the cave" Diego said to his friend. "You go too, Shira"

"What, no!, I'm going with you" Shira said.  
"No, you go with Manny, this is my fight" Diego said.

"I'm going and that's that!" Shira said.

Diego nodded at Manny and the Mammoth pick up the sliver saber and ran off with her in his trunk.

* * *

Shira looked at him, worriedly.

Diego ran up the hill fighting all the bears, killing a few on the way.

Mara was watching from above. She smiled evilly.

Diego managed to kill the bear with the scar.

"Diego, come with me and I won't kill you" Mara said to him.

"Never!" He spat and swung at her. She ducked and punched him in the jaw.

"Why are you fighting this Diego?" Mara asked, beating him up "We could have been great together, I like said, I'm Pretty, Smarter and I you'll love me more!"

"I love nobody than SHIRA!" Diego yelled and ran at her, he scarred her in the right eye, the same place were the bear had it.

Mara growled, She was now very angry, she steamed up all her might and jumped at Diego to kill him.

And a flash of White and Sliver, and Shira was tackling Mara.

The herd was standing in the corner watching.

Emma and Ellie ran in and grab Diego out of the rubble.

Mara scratched Shira in the other side, pulling of some flesh, the sliver saber was getting weaker and weaker, her vision was getting blurry.

Mara clawed her head. Shira muscles began to drop. She looked other the side of the hill, she had one shot.

"Never come never my family again!" Shira spat at her and pushed her down the hill in to a freezing lake.

Shira smiled weakly, everyone cheered but then saw Shira falling down to the ground.

Diego rushed other to her.

"No!, No!,No!, Shira do not die no me!" He said

Putting his head on top of her neck.

"Your going to be fine".

He licked the blood off her neck.

The herd slowly walked over to them, their head hung.

"I'm sorry that we didn't believe you at first" Diego cried.

Shira eyes slowly closed.

Diego sniffed.

They began to walk away but then heard a movement.

"You know you guys have really got to work on your Mushy speeches" Shira breathed

"SHIRA!" Diego yelled and jumped on top of her and started licking her face.

"Ew!" Emma said, wrinkling her nose and closing her eyes

"Well that was exciting" Manny said as they climbed down the hill, he had Shira on his back.

All was peaceful, _FOR NOW!._

**HI!, Sorry this was late!.**

**Anyway, I am going to do a new story soon, I'm not telling what it is about but I'm going to give you a clue.**

**There's another **_**boy**_ **human and Chase gets **_**JEALOUS.**_

**Okay, Peace out, fellow fanfictions!**

**:D**

P.S. **those who were wondering, Chase and the cubs aren't in this one because it was set in the pass.**


End file.
